Where's My Freaking Phone?
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: It was a normal and peaceful day. No cases scared the hell out of Mai's life. everything's perfect... well, not exactly. "Where's my freaking phone!"


**Title:** Where's My Freaking Phone!?

**Summary:** It was a normal and peaceful day. No cases scared the hell out of Mai's life. everything's perfect... well, not exactly. "Where's my freaking phone?!"

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any characters that may appear because if I did Mai and Naru would have been together by now! But I do own my plot!

**A/N:** I did this because I'd thought of making my experience something hilarious... This is true story...somehow! XD Also, please read my other Ghost Hunt fanfic, "Helping Club" and please R&R~! Oh yeah, this is important!** If you want me to continue, just review~!**

.~XOXOXO~.

Okay, so maybe Mai's not your average and normal student but that clearly didn't mean she couldn't get a normal and average situation!

Like now...

"Where's my freaking phone?!" Taniyama Mai, the latent medium-slash-magnet of danger-slash-oblivious assistant-slash-tea assistant and just about the least person you'd expect to have a problem other than love and ghost, screamed frantically looking through her bag.

Her cellphone was well...gone, missing, lost and whatnot!

And where's her best friends at this desperate and critical time, you ask?

Simple. They're enjoying their days without extra activities due to them being in school always when our poor heroine was risking her life because of another life-threatening case.

Oh! That reminded Mai of something.

She was definitely going to kill her narcissist boss after this!

"Waaaah!" the brunette cried out at the loss of her simple, cheap but nonetheless her own cellphone which was by the way just bought a few days ago. "My phone!"

My, my, as much as I love and find her misery funny, let's go to the famous narcissist boss that wouldn't admit his feelings for a certain oblivious assistant, Shibuya Kazuya or Oliver Davis or Noll or just simply Naru!

It was a simply day for Naru. He was enjoying the quiet atmosphere in his office but was clearly missing his assistant's tea.

But that was fine...

...

...

Who was he kidding? He needed her! Ahem, he meant, he needed her to do her job!

So he took out his cellphone and looked for the number of his assistant.

...

There! He found it.

_Mai - XXXXXXXXXXXX_

***Ring, ring, ring***

"Hello?"

Naru froze at the voice.

It wasn't Mai or any female or any acquaintance of the girl. It was an unknown male's voice!

He stared at the phone, specifically the number in disbelief and...**jealousy?**

The number was Mai's alright but why was a stranger, especially a male answering it?

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, his mind only deducing one thing._ 'This must be Mai's boyfriend!'_

They did say love makes people stupid so technically, he's being stupid!

He didn't even come to a conclusion that well...

Maybe Mai lost her phone and that guy just happened to find it?

Or it was stolen from her?

But of course, he didn't.

He chose the least possible one.

That Mai, I mean the Mai with a huge pure love for _him_, to have a boyfriend!

Really, what an idiot!

"Oh! Thank goodness!" the guy from other line shrieked like a girl, making Naru to flinch slightly. God! That guy was definitely still not having hit puberty. "Someone called. I was about to give this to the police or lost-and-found area."

Naru widened his eyes at the words.

_'Lost-and-found? Police?'_ he quickly realized his mistake._ 'Mai must have lost her phone and the other person found it. She still doesn't have a boyfriend.'_

Really? Was the last words needed?

"Hello?"

Naru hanged up in a good mode, completely ignoring me, the author's thoughts.

But anyway, poor guy and poor Mai...

...

Wonder how the guy would bring the cellphone back to Mai and how Mai's going to find the other.

I mean, Naru's the only who was smart enough to call the cellphone but was dumb enough to not tell Mai.

...

...

...

Also, he's in Lala World and out of the option!

XD


End file.
